The Heart of Gaia
by shaded hero
Summary: Sora and the others are dragged into the world in final fantasy IX where they need the help of Zidane and co to defeat the heartless and the wrath of a certain villan...
1. A gift, for me?

**Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy IX or anything in this story, i am just a fan person**

**The Heart of Gaia**

In the Disney Castle Chip and Dale were preparing the gummy ship for yet another journey. They had got word from King Mickey that there was some trouble brewing somewhere in Hollow Bastion and were asked to check things out, just in case.

"Guys, hurry up!"

"Sora, why are you so excited? It's not like we're going anywhere interesting" Donald moaned.

The duck then got his answer with two hands pinching his cheeks distorting his face to make him look more like a platypus then a duck.

"I don't know why, but I have a real good feeling about this trip, I can't sit still! So can we just _go_ already!" he was impatiently swinging his keyblade in circles above his head swiping at imaginary heartless, occasionally ducking 'incoming attacks' Donald turned around to find Goofy laughing at Sora's one man show.

"Have you been letting him eat sweets again Goofy?" Donald said pouting and twirling his staff in his hand.

"No! But _gawrsh_ imagine what he'd be like if I did!" just the thought made Donald lose concentration and bash himself on his head with his staff, now there were two sets of laughter coming from both directions, _great_, he thought, im going to be stuck in a ship with a couple of two year olds, well, at least its not a long trip.

"The gummy ship is ready Sora!" said Chip sliding down the banister giving a full hearted salute in the process.

"And King Mickey asked us to give you this" added Dale swinging from a lose chain readying himself to land with Chip, missing marvelously and colliding with the back of Sora's head whacking both of them into the wall.

"And this is the guy who is supposed to save us all from impending doom" Donald smirked.

"Hey! Be careful with that Dale! It might be breakable!" the chipmunk cried scurrying over to the small package lying next to Sora's head.

"What is that anyways?" said Sora sitting up poking the small, square, brown package in Chips hands.

"Dunno" Said Dale "we were just told to give it to you when we saw you next"

"_and_, he also said that you would know what to do with it when the time comes, even if you don't know what it is now, he'll know when you get there, although _when_ or_ who _it is he didn't say." Chip said handing the keys to the gummy ship to Donald.

"Anyway, ya'll had better set off now, or Daisy might steal Donald again" Dale suggested with a big grin on his face, knowing how to wind the duck up easily.

Within a matter of seconds Donald was sat behind the steering wheel of the gummy ship beeping the horn and shouting;

"are you coming or not? I can leave without you!" Sora jumped at the revving of the engines.

"Well, thanks guys. I guess I'll see ya soon. Come on Goofy, we'd better leave before Donald really does blast off without us!" and with that they jumped on the ship waving goodbye to their friends and setting off, on what seemed to be an exciting adventure after all.

It had been an hour since the trio set off and already the spiky haired keyblade master was getting bored. All the King had left them was a small box with a necklace in it. Admittedly, he thought it was pretty, and when Donald pointed out that it was made from amber he thought on how the name sounded just as nice as the necklace its self, but that was all he thought about it. There was no note, no maps and he had no clue about how this trinket could be of any use to any of them, let alone the people in Hollow Bastion. So now, bored of thinking about it, he just paced the ship impatiently, holding the back of his head.

"Are we _there _yet?" he asked lazily, slumping himself in his usual seat up front.

"Five more minutes Sora" chuckled Goofy who was entertaining himself with the ships new cup holder, seeing what items would fit in it and finding that he could fit his hat through the hole with a bit of a squeeze. Sora had no idea why Goofy found that amusing but he wasn't one to talk, he was just as bad.

"Guys!! What the heck is THAT?!" shouted Donald pointing out the window at a nearby gaping hole in space that had just formed from a small worlds supernova.

"Its dragging us in!" shouted Sora taking over the controls, "Donald, I need you to redirect the ships engine fluid to the left engine, make sure we get all our power to that one! Goofy, I need you to target any on-coming debris! I'll try and steer us out of here!" he was so grateful that they had rid the path of heartless the day before, or they would be in a lot more trouble than they are now. The ship suddenly jolted to the right making it a lot easier for him to direct the ship away form the black hole threatening to drag them in. "Great job Donald!" he shouted dodging a stray asteroid.

"What's happening?" asked the duck who was now beside Sora gazing at the danger that was before them.

"I don't know, but I do know that it's not good!" the keyblade master said clenching his teeth and pulling the steering wheel so hard Donald thought it was going to break.

"Hang on, aren't black holes usually formed from an exploding worlds supernova?" Donald said, thinking hard about something.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"the spiky haired teen shouted back, feeling more and more helpless every second.

"Well, if that's the case, then why is there a world forming inside that black hole?" the duck said pointing in the direction of the swirling mass of chaos.

"What??" he then looked over to the direction of all the problems, "Egad! your right! It looks like its being pulled from another dimension or something! ..Shall we check it out?" he asked with a grin that could only mean trouble to the other two.

"We're being pelted by asteroids and a mysterious world has come from a evil looking black hole with thunder and scary things around it and you want to go visit and say hello! You want to bake them a cake too?!" Donald was obviously stressed because he was kicking and screaming about how insane Sora sounded.

"Well, the worlds had to get there somehow" shouted Goofy from behind the laser sight. "Just because it came from somewhere scary doesn't mean that the people on it are. We are here to help people, and maybe the people on that world need help" with that Sora nodded in agreement and grinned at Donald

"looks like we're taking a detour"

"But.. But what about the people in Hollow Bastion! They need our help too!" the duck argued, he really didn't want to go to this scary looking place.

"Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and the others can sort themselves out for now! These people might be in more danger!" Sora declared, getting just as excited as he was before taking off.

Even though Donald knew he had already lost the argument he still whispered "but, they might not be"

it gave him some sense of comfort knowing he had the last say, even if he was the only one who heard it.

The asteroids had settled now and peacefully floated around the strange world that was getting closer and closer. They could make out a huge tree at the top of the world, and a dark spot, that looked like it was in constant night time, but, it looked more like a city than a forest, which made no sense what-so-ever to the trio. They could also see a castle and city coming up in their path, it was bright and cheery with a gigantic crystal placed in the center of the castle, its shadow loomed over the rest of the city making the buildings below seem all the more cosey.

"Wow! A city!" cried Sora, who was now gripping onto the dashboard smiling from ear to ear taking in the sights and sounds, his deep blue eyes glittering from the crystals light. He looked just like a little boy Donald thought. But he supposed this place was a lot more impressive than he thought it would be, even he could feel the tug of a smile creep across his face at the excitement of somewhere new.


	2. Will you be my what?

**Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy IX or anything in this story, i am just a fan person**

**The Heart of Gaia**

"Where shall we land then guys?" asked Goofy who was also completely astounded by the different sights and sounds.

"Hmm... how about over there? By that ship? It might be some kind of parking space" Sora added putting on the amber necklace, although he didn't seem too sure of himself, there were lots of people gathered around all facing the huge boat shaped ship. "Hey, it looks like something's going on here" he said.

"Maybe it's some kind of event, we should park this a bit further away" said Donald who seemed to be getting a bit worried about all the strange faces turning to look at them, well, he thought, we must look a bit strange to them, its not everyday you see a ship made of gummy parts.

They settled the ship down just outside of the town by some trees so it wouldn't get that much notice, they didn't want to get in trouble when they had just got there. The trio wondered through the towns streets looking at all the citizens and shops, it was so different to everything else they had seen. This place, it seemed so serious, the shops were lined with weapons and armor of different styles and sizes.

"This place must be pretty dangerous if they have weapons like this on the high street" The keyblade master was getting a bit nervous now, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

"I don't see any heartless" Goofy pointed out "maybe this world isn't in danger after all" this was a good point, and Sora knew it. The people in Hollow Bastion need their help, he shouldn't be so selfish, this world seemed fine, but he really wanted to see what was going on with that ship.

"Okay, we'll leave, but can we _please_ see what's going on with that ship first? I want to know what kind of world this is" the other two agreed because they were curious too, it was a bit strange how this world formed from nothingness, and all of the towns people were acting as if nothing happened.

"'_Will you be my canary'_ what's that?" asked sora looking at a banner that was fluttering across the ships windows.

"Maybe it's a play" said Goofy pointing at the stage. There were decorations everywhere and everything seemed so lively. The ship was parked right outside the castle, great! Sora thought, we can go talk to the King or Queen and make sure that this world isn't in any danger. He didn't want to leave this world only to find out later they needed their help after all.

"Hey... HEY!!"

The three turned around to find a figure running up to them. Sora pointed at himself at looked at the figure questioningly to make it was his attention the figure was trying to get.

"Yeah you! Who are you?" Sora could see that the figure was in fact a guy, about his own age maybe a bit older, he looked perfectly normal except for the tail he could see swishing side to side from behind this mysterious figure.

"Im Sora, this is Donald and this is Goofy" he said individually pointing out each member of the party.

"Don't you have any manners!" shouted Donald

"hehe... well, I guess I don't" the boy said rubbing the back of his head. "You're not from around here are you?" he added

"is it that obvious?" Sora laughed

"well, you do kinda stick out, im Zidane by the way. Zidane Tribal" he said sticking his hand out, Sora shook it and added "what's going on here anyway?"

Zidane grinned showing that he was just as childish as the keyblade master himself.

"It's a play. 'Will you be my canary' has been acted out in Alexandria for years. And its being shown today, and well... im in it" Zidane explained all of a sudden seeming nervous.

"Wow, your in a play?" Sora shouted

"shhh!!" Zidane whispered clamping Sora's mouth shut and looking around suspiciously. "It's a secret, no one is supposed to know im in it, im trying to surprise someone who I haven't seen in a long time" He suddenly seemed upset so Sora couldn't help himself when he asked with a big grin

"do you _like_ her?"

"I do, I really do. But the problem is, she thinks I've been dead for is it one or tow years now? I cant remember."

Sora thought it might just be him, but you don't usually let people you love think your dead for a long time.

"Is there a reason behind that?" he asked

" haha, it's a long story" Zidane replied obviously trying to change the subject.

"I have time" Sora quipped, he wasn't letting this drop, even if he knew he didn't have time, the people in Hollow Bastion needed them, but he just had to make sure that everything here was okay. Zidane sighed,

"well, a while ago, there was this evil guy called Kuja, he basically tried to destroy the world that we are in now, and a world that is linked to ours, as well as annoying this other guy who wanted to destroy _all _the worlds, to be honest with you, I don't see anything wrong with this world, but hey, that might just be me. But anyway we defeated him, but I couldn't just leave him to die. I know it sounds a bit strange, but he was kind of my brother. I don't regret going back for him, he helped my friends escape with their lives even if he was dying because of what we did, he still helped them.. I.. I just, I couldn't leave him. Anyway it took me a while to get my energy back up and actually escape from that place, it took me a lot longer than I thought it would but im here now. I just hope she waited for me" he seemed a bit better after finally getting the story out to someone, Sora could feel his anxiety and knew how he felt, would my friends still be waiting for me? It's a question he thought of everyday, but he didn't let it get to him.


End file.
